


Hot&Cold

by yourforestlass



Category: I Dream, I Dream (TV)
Genre: Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourforestlass/pseuds/yourforestlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy e Felix sono amici con benefici... ma questo basterà ad entrambi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot&Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Torno a scrivere in italiano, o meglio a postare qualcosa in italiano.  
> La fan fiction era stata già postata [qui](http://idreamtelefilm.forumcommunity.net/) qualche anno fa :)  
> Godetevi la lettura e fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate ;)

 

**Hot &Cold**

 

  
Amy se ne stava seduta sul divanetto foderato in tessuto nel salottino della scuola, a piano terra; teneva tra le dita affusolate un libriccino, gli occhi azzurri seguivano il fluire della storia a ritmo incalzante. Venne distratta dal cinguettare di un uccello, che stava intonando una dolce melodia, poi riprese a leggere dal punto in cui era stata interrotta.  
Amy era sola nella stanza, era molto presto e i suoi amici ancora dormivano. Amava la solitudine, spesso sentiva il bisogno di restare sola coi suoi pensieri, e l’unico momento in cui poteva farlo era l’alba. Tuttavia quei momenti duravano sempre troppo poco, e presto Amy si trovò circondata da voci, suoni e rumori.  
Felix, un ragazzo dagli occhi blu cobalto, le si sedette accanto, iniziando a stuzzicarla, come faceva sempre. La conosceva fin troppo bene, conosceva i suoi punti deboli, ciò che la faceva stare bene e anche ciò che la infastidiva. In uno strano modo era diventato il suo migliore amico, anche se le circostanze di quell’amicizia erano piuttosto singolari. Amy aveva incontrato Felix solo un anno prima, e, dal primo sguardo, aveva capito che c’era qualcosa di speciale tra di loro, attrazione, tensione. Ed Amy conosceva un solo modo per smorzarla: fingere di non provare nulla. Impresa che diventava ogni giorno più difficile, soprattutto col caldo soffocante di quei giorni, la pelle sempre più scoperta e i giochi d’acqua.  
Felix prese a solleticarla, una cosa che faceva spesso. Risultava piuttosto imbarazzante a volte, quando i due si trovavano a pochi centimetri di distanza l’uno dall’altro, con i corpi ingarbugliati in strane posizioni, tanto Amy si contorceva sotto le mani veloci e curiose di Felix.  
Amy stava vivendo uno di quei momenti. Sentiva il respiro di Felix sul suo collo, il cuore le batteva all’impazzata. Amy aveva paura di quello che le stava accadendo, aveva paura dei sentimenti che provava e di quelli che avrebbe potuto provare, aveva paura di aprirsi con qualcuno e di mettere a nudo la propria anima.  
Entrambi si scossero all’improvviso al suono della campanella che annunciava l’inizio delle lezioni del mattino.  
  
  


*******

Dopo episodi come quello risultava difficile ad Amy mantenere concentrazione e lucidità durante le lezioni. Fortunatamente, riuscì a distrarla il compito di quella settimana: comporre una canzone sul tema dell’amicizia. Per la prima volta, la ragazza faceva coppia con Frankie. Non aveva mai lavorato con lei e non era troppo a suo agio.  
Amy non amava le chiacchiere, amava invece la solitudine, non andava d’accordo quasi con nessuno, era spesso scontrosa e veniva considerata una sorta di outsider a scuola. Frankie, al contrario, era divertente e sapeva divertirsi, amava stare in compagnia, era sempre sorridente e circondata da amici che le volevano bene. In quei giorni, però, era giù di morale, spesso aveva lo sguardo assente e non sorrideva più come una volta. C’era qualcosa che la turbava, ma Amy non volle chiederle di cosa si trattasse. Detestava che gli altri si intromettessero nella sua vita privata, così evitava di farlo lei per prima.  
Frankie ed Amy si trovavano in sala d’incisione. Mentre Amy se ne stava alle tastiere, cercando di comporre la musica adatta alla loro canzone, Frankie aprì bocca per dire qualcosa. Ne uscì un suono confuso, la ragazza boccheggiò e si richiuse nel suo inusuale silenzio.  
D’un tratto prese coraggio, inspirò pesantemente e chiese, tutto d’un fiato: «Ti è mai piaciuto qualcuno così tanto da toglierti il respiro?»  
Amy annuì, conosceva fin troppo bene il tipo di sensazione.  
Frankie deglutì prima di riprendere a parlare. «Ho paura che lei con capisca»  
Amy riusciva a capire il disagio di Frankie solo in parte, non le chiese nulla, perché le sembrava inopportuno farlo.  
  
Forse il caldo eccessivo di quei giorni stava facendo impazzire un po’ tutti, ma c’era qualcosa di strano nell’aria che animava gli animi. Quella sarebbe stata l’estate più calda degli ultimi vent’anni, almeno così aveva annunciato il meteorologo alla TV.  
Una sera Amy scese giù in cucina, in cerca di una bevanda rinfrescante. Certo non si aspettava di trovarvi anche Felix. Il ragazzo stava frugando il frigorifero, ed era così intento a farlo che non si accorse della presenza della fanciulla.  
Sussultò quando, voltandosi, la vide. Le rivolse un sorriso cordiale e la salutò con un semplice «Ehi, Ams!» Felix non era un ragazzo di molte parole, per questo ad Amy piaceva trascorrere del tempo in sua compagnia.  
Amy gli sorrise a sua volta, prese una soda dal frigorifero e si sedette sullo sgabello, appoggiando i gomiti sulla penisola.  
La sua tenuta da notte consisteva in una canotta grigia e un paio di shorts elasticizzati, non il massimo della femminilità a detta di Natalie, la sua compagna di stanza.  
Amy iniziò a sorseggiare la sua bibita, Felix, accanto a lei, bevve a grandi sorsi il suo bicchiere d’acqua.  
Lei guardava con avidità le labbra umide di lui, il ragazzo incrociò il suo sguardo, si alzò in piedi di fronte a lei e, sempre più vicino, le scostò i capelli, resi umidi dal sudore, dal viso. Con le dita, delicatamente, le sfiorò una coscia. Il suo tocco si fece più deciso, lui l’accarezzava dal ginocchio in su. Amy divaricò un po’ le gambe, per lasciare a Felix lo spazio necessario per agire. Le sue dite si muovevano lente ma sicure dentro di lei. Amy rabbrividì, gli circondò il braccio con la mano, conficcandogli le unghie nella carne. Cominciò a gemere, sentì il respiro farsi più affannoso e il cuore battere sempre più velocemente.  
  
I giorni che seguirono quell’incontro furono carichi di tensione. Amy non sapeva come comportarsi con Felix. E anche lui fingeva che nulla fosse accaduto. Lui aveva un effetto calamitante su di lei, ed Amy non riusciva proprio a controllarlo. Per quanto cercasse di non pensare a lui, era davvero difficile non farlo. Felix ed Amy dovevano seguire le stesse lezioni ed in più, quando era nei paraggi, era impossibile non guardarlo. Aveva carisma e riusciva a catalizzare l’attenzione su di sé.  
  
  


***

 

La mente di Amy viaggiava sul viale dei ricordi dei momenti trascorsi con Felix. Mentre si faceva cullare da questi pensieri, il suo sguardo si posò su Frankie. La ragazza, seduta accanto alla finistra aperta che dava sul cortile, fissava qualcosa in lontananza, priva di interesse. Amy non poteva certo dire di conoscerla bene, ma conosceva le persone, le capiva, perché passava ore ad osservarle, e poteva affermare, con assoluta certezza, che Frankie aveva bisogno di un’amica in quel momento.  
«Me lo vuoi dire cosa ti ha tolto il sorriso?» le chiese quando le fu abbastanza vicina.  
Lo sguardo di Frankie si fece più incerto ed Amy era sicura che la ragazza fosse sul punto di piangere.  
Frankie però cacciò indietro le lacrime, prese un respiro profondo e guidò Amy in cortile.  
  
Le due camminavano già da un po’ lungo i viottoli in terra battuta che si diramavano, a ragnatela, per tutto il perimetro della proprietà della scuola. Frankie ed Amy erano rimaste in silenzio per tutto il tempo.  
Frankie aveva sempre avuto le idee chiare su chi era. Era fiera di sé, di mostrare il suo “vero io” a chi le stava intorno. Non aveva mai nascosto la sua identità agli altri; c’erano dei momenti, però, in cui essere se stessa le costava non poca fatica. Non tutti infatti riuscivano a comprendere a pieno la sua – così la definivano – diversità. Quello che l’addolorava maggiormente era l’idea che qualcuno a cui teneva molto con contraccambiasse i suoi sentimenti. Questo pensiero la stava consumando a poco a poco. Si rendeva conto di non riuscire più ad essere spensierata come un tempo e non sapeva come fare per venire a capo di quella poco confortevole situazione.  
«Ho paura» disse d’un tratto.  
Amy non rispose, voleva che Frankie parlasse liberamente.  
«Sono innamorata, Amy. E questo mi fa star male – Frankie si fissava la punta dei piedi, forse in imbarazzo – ho paura che lei non capisca, che non ricambi. Potrei perdere un amore e un’amica. Ho troppo da perdere se ci provo».  
«Oppure hai tanto da guadagnare» le suggerì Amy.  
  
Era davvero un peccato che Amy non riuscisse a seguire i suoi stessi consigli. Anche lei, come Frankie, non era in grado di tirar fuori ciò che sentiva, e preferiva soffocare i suoi sentimenti piuttosto che affrontarli. Si sentiva confusa e frustrata e in quello stato d’animo c’era solo una cosa che riusciva a calmarla: il piano.  
Si sedette sullo sgabello, dopo averlo regolato alla sua altezza e iniziò a premere i tasti dolcemente, carezzandoli uno dopo l’altro, intonando una triste melodia. La sua nota preferita era il “LA”, perché aveva un suono dolce e malinconico al contempo. Era come se quella sola nota fosse in grado di descriverla alla perfezione. Amy lo aveva sempre trovato buffo.  
«È molto bella» La voce di Felix la fece sobbalzare.  
«Mi hai spaventata» disse lei, con un filo di voce.  
Felix si avvicinò lentamente, fece scivolare le mani tra i capelli rossicci di lei.  
«Amy…» disse in un sussurro.  
Amy deglutiva a fatica. Felix faceva scorrere le grandi mani lungo il suo collo, e bastava quel tocco perché Amy si sciogliesse.  
Amy alzò lo sguardo verso Felix, che si ergeva sopra di lei, poi si inginocchiò abbassandogli la cerniera dei pantaloni. Felix chiuse gli occhi, in estasi.  
«Amy…» disse ancora, ma stavolta la sua voce aveva un’intonazione differente.

  
***

 

«Amy, smettila» disse sorprendentemente Felix.  
Amy si chiese se non lo stesse facendo nel modo sbagliato. «Cosa c’è?» chiese, infatti.  
Felix stava tirando su la cerniera dei jeans, le voltò le spalle e, solo quando fu arrivato alla porta, si volse nuovamente a guardarla. «Una volta eravamo amici – disse stringendosi nelle spalle – parlavamo». Felix fece una pausa, prese un respiro e continuò: «Mi mancano quei momenti».  
Amy fece spallucce, non sapendo cosa dire.  
Felix uscì dalla stanza, lasciando Amy sola a riflettere.  
Ed Amy rifletté a lungo su quanto accaduto. Non le era mai capitato di trovarsi in una situazione simile, senza sapere cosa dire o fare. Certo aveva sempre avuto difficoltà nel relazionarsi con gli altri, ma con Felix non era mai successo. E inoltre, c’era qualcosa di decisamente troppo strano nel comportamento del ragazzo. Certo i due erano amici, e le cose tra loro erano cambiate radicalmente solo nel giro di qualche giorno, ma nessun ragazzo avrebbe reagito come lui.  
  
Amy si fece coraggio, e dopo averci rimuginato per giorni, sapeva perfettamente cosa fare.  
Quel pomeriggio Felix si trovava nel salottino della scuola, a piano terra. Era semisdraiato su un divanetto a due posti, rivestito da un copridivano color rosso carminio. C’erano altri suoi compagni che gli facevano compagnia, ma ad Amy questo non importava. Non era mai stata interessata a cosa la gente pensava di lei, e quello non era certo il momento per cominciare.  
«Siamo ancora amici» disse tutto d’un fiato, non appena piombata nella stanza.  
Felix si sedette, dritto, ergendosi in tutta la sua statura. Teneva tra le mani un opuscolo, che Amy non riuscì a riconoscere.

 

Felix deglutì a fatica, mentre fissava con gli occhi sgranati Amy in piedi di fronte a lui. Si alzò e la prese per un braccio, trascinandola con sé verso un luogo più appartato.  
Quando furono soli in sala d’incisione Felix le disse, in tono brusco: «Noi non siamo più amici da quando abbiamo smesso di parlare. Prima giocavamo insieme, scherzavamo e ora è cambiato tutto e mi manca il nostro vecchio rapporto»  
Felix aveva sempre avuto difficoltà nell’esprimere i suoi sentimenti a parole, infatti di solito le evitava, lasciava che fossero i fatti a parlare per lui.  
«Amy, potrei uscire di qui e sbattermi la prima ragazza carina che vedo» disse con fare disinvolto.  
«Che cosa vorresti dire?» chiese Amy, che tra tutte quelle parole non riusciva a trovare un nesso logico.  
«Non voglio trattarti come una puttana qualunque»  
Amy annuì, capiva cosa Felix voleva dire, capiva benissimo che con quel comportamento voleva preservare la loro amicizia, ma era un po’ tardi per quello.  
«Sai – disse Amy, con rammarico, stringendosi nelle spalle – un fidanzato può essere un buon amico. Può essere qualcuno con cui confidarsi quando si è giù, con cui condividere tutto…ma evidentemente non la pensi come me»  
Forse le parole di Amy potevano avere un senso. Felix era così confuso, non sapeva come comportarsi con lei.  
Amy si voltò e si avvicinò alla porta chiusa della stanza, per uscirne, ma il ragazzo la anticipò, impedendole di aprirla. La ragazza riusciva a sentire il suo respiro sul collo, adorava quella sensazione. Felix le prese il volto tra le mani e la baciò, con irruenza, mordendole le labbra rosse. La aggredì con un bacio inaspettato, le fece scorrere le mani lungo il collo e poi giù sulle spalle, fino a giungere alla vita.  
Felix sapeva bene che ciò che aveva detto e il suo comportamento di quel momento erano totalmente incoerenti, ma non sapeva come fermarsi, non voleva e non ci riusciva. La sua testa gli diceva una cosa e il corpo un’altra. Continuava a baciare la ragazza con veemenza, la prese in braccio e lei gli avvolse le gambe intorno alla vita. I loro corpi si muovevano con armonia, in sincrono. Felix fece scivolare le grandi mani sotto la gonna di Amy, sfilandole gli slip in cotone. Il ragazzo abbassò la cerniera dei suoi jeans attillati blu scuro.  
Sentiva il respiro farsi affannoso e il cuore battere a ritmo incalzante. Le mise le mani sui fianchi, aiutandola nei movimenti. Si sentiva in estasi in quel momento.

 

***

«Mi dispiace…non sarebbe dovuto succedere dopo quello che ti ho detto» disse Felix non appena ebbe recuperato fiato.  
Amy lo guardò confusa, gli si avvicinò, strinse la mascella e gli assestò un colpo dritto in volto, facendogli arrossare la guancia. Felix non riuscì a reggere il suo sguardo se non per pochi secondi, poi abbassò gli occhi, fissando il pavimento.  
«Sai qual è la cosa davvero divertente?»  
Felix non sapeva cosa rispondere, si limitò a scuotere il capo. Un movimento appena accennato, ma percettibile allo sguardo attento di Amy.  
«È stato il nostro primo bacio, e la nostra prima volta insieme. – Amy fece una pausa, deglutì e continuò – Non era così che doveva andare»  
Di nuovo fece per uscire dalla stanza, ma stavolta Felix non cercò neppure di fermala.  
  
I giorni successivi furono davvero sgradevoli. I due ragazzi erano costretti a vedersi tutti i giorni, a seguire le lezioni insieme. Non era certo quello che Felix avrebbe voluto fare. Voleva solo nascondersi, o, in alternativa, scappare. Gli sarebbe piaciuto visitare qualche luogo esotico, non aveva mai viaggiato in vita sua. La prima volta che era stato lontano da casa per tanto tempo era stato l’anno scorso, quando aveva messo piede in quella scuola.  
Quel giorno Patrick, l’insegnante di recitazione, aveva strutturato la lezione in maniera originale. Era entrato in auditorium, dove tutto lo aspettavano, ed aveva chiesto, una volta sul palco: «Di cosa avete paura?»  
Quella sì che era una bella domanda.

 

«Come attori – continuò Patrik – dovete conoscere voi stessi prima di calarvi nei panni del vostro personaggio»  
L’ insegnante parlava con voce alta, in modo tale che lo sentissero anche dalle file più in fondo. Scese dal palco per lasciare posto ai suoi allievi e disse: «Chi vuole essere il primo?»  
Felix non era entusiasta all’idea di parlare di fronte ad una platea colma di gente. Notò del movimento in fondo all’auditorium: una ragazza si stava facendo largo tra la folla, cercando di raggiungere il palco. Si accorse che si trattava di Frankie solo quando gli passò accanto. Frankie salì su per i tra gradini che conducevano dalla platea al palco. Si mise in piedi al centro, le mani in tasca, lo sguardo spaventato. Iniziò a parlare con un filo di voce, nessuno riusciva a sentirla, neppure dalle prime file. Alzò il tono quando se ne rese conto.  
«La mia più grande paura è quella di non essere amata. È strano parlarne di fronte a tutti, ma qualcuno, solo alcuni giorni fa, mi ha detto che se non rischio, potrei perdermi le cose più belle della vita. Può sembrare banale dire di aver paura di non venir ricambiati, può sembrare una sciocchezza, ma, per una come me, non è sempre facile sentirsi accettati. E se ami qualcuno che molto probabilmente non ti amerà a sua volta, diventa davvero difficile star bene. Ma ho deciso che oggi le dirò che la amo. È la mia migliore amica – disse quasi a fatica – e potrei perderla, ma il gioco vale la candela» concluse guardando Daisy, seduta tra la folla.  
  
Quando più tardi Frankie incrociò Daisy per i corridoi della scuola, ci fu un momento di reale imbarazzo. Il ghiaccio tra le due si sciolse solo quando Daisy propose: «Andiamo a parlare in un luogo più appartato».  
Si spostarono in camera di Frankie. Stacey, la sua compagna di stanza, non c’era, così Frankie seppe che quello era il momento adatto per spiegare i suoi sentimenti o, almeno, per tentare di farlo. Non sapeva bene il motivo, ma sentiva di doversi scusare per ciò che era successo, per quello che aveva detto in auditorium durante la lezione di Patrik, al mattino.  
«Mi dispiace se ti ho messa in imbarazzo» esordì Frankie, mesta, ma Daisy la sorprese. Le posò un dito sulle labbra e bisbigliò: «Shhh». Fece scivolare la mano sul contorno delle labbra di Frankie, disegnandolo con delicatezza. Poi la baciò sulla bocca, non un bacio casto, ma molto sensuale. Passò a baciarle il collo, delineandone la curva con la lingua sottile. Le sue mani accarezzavano il corpo minuto di Frankie con delicatezza, quasi sfiorandolo. Poi quelle stesse mani, rese leggermente appiccicaticce dal sudore, la penetrarono. Frankie non si era mai sentita così bene. Avrebbe voluto che quegli attimi durassero all’infinito, per conservare quella sensazione dentro di sé per sempre, ma al suo risveglio, il giorno dopo, era tutto diverso. Daisy era sparita e Frankie sentiva un macigno sullo stomaco che le impediva di respirare. Scese di sotto poco prima delle otto per fare colazione. Notò che tutti la fissavano, e non si aspettava certo il contrario date le sue parole il giorno prima, di fronte all’intero corso del secondo anno. Si disse che ne era valsa la pena. Quando raggiunse il tavolo dove abitualmente sedeva per la colazione, si accomodò al fianco di Daisy, le sorrise e fece per baciarla. Inaspettatamente, però, la bionda si scansò.  
«Non penserai sul serio che possa esserci qualcosa tra noi?» chiese brusca.  
Per Frankie fu come ricevere una coltellata in pieno petto. Quasi balbettando, riuscì a dire: « Ma ieri sera…» non trovò il coraggio di terminare la frase, perché aveva paura della risposta.  
«Ero solo curiosa» rispose Daisy, facendo spallucce.  
Forse Frankie aveva dato troppa importanza alla cosa, ma si sentiva tradita e usata e aveva perso l’appetito. Per evitare di scoppiare in lacrime di fronte a tutta quella gente, si alzò, ritornò sui suoi passi e ripercorse il tragitto fino in camera sua. E pianse.

 

***

Felix era sempre stato sicuro di ciò che voleva. E quando desiderava qualcosa, riusciva ad ottenerla. La situazione in cui versava in quei giorni, però, lo confondeva. Aveva bisogno di parlare con Amy, di riuscire a dire ciò che provava per lei, desiderava farsi perdonare e, forse, sapeva come fare.  
Quando varcò la soglia dell’auditorium erano già tutti pronti per iniziare la lezione. La campanella era suonata da un pezzo e Felix era, come al solito, in profondo ritardo.  
Camminò a grandi passi lungo la navata centrale per giungere ai piedi del palco. Vi salì ed esordì dicendo: «Ora tocca a me».  
Si guardò intorno prima di iniziare per adocchiare Amy nella moltitudine di studenti presenti. Si volse alla sua destra e la vide. Era sempre bellissima, nei suoi shorts di jeans strappati e con le solite Converse nere vecchie e logore ai piedi. Stava cercando posto in quel momento. Per un attimo i loro occhi si incrociarono, ma poi Amy distolse lo sguardo per accomodarsi in uno dei pochi posti liberi rimasti.  
Felix continuò, un po’ titubante, ma speranzoso che Amy lo avrebbe perdonato.  
«La mia più grande paura è di non essere mai abbastanza. Non essere abbastanza intelligente, spiritoso, sveglio. Non essere abbastanza bravo come figlio, come amico, come fidanzato – si rivolse verso Amy, fissandola ardentemente; gli altri non si accorsero che guardava proprio lei – Non essere abbastanza per te, non essere alla tua altezza. Mi sono sempre sentito inadeguato a qualsiasi contesto, mai una volta che sentissi di essere nel posto giusto, di appartenere a qualcosa. È per questo che ho cercato di tirarmi indietro».  
Felix si sedette in terra, a gambe incrociate, continuando a parlare guardando in direzione di Amy.  
«Essere amici andava bene, ma andare oltre significava conoscermi ancora più intimamente…e non volevo che ti accorgessi che non faccio per te. Che sono un completo disastro. Ho provato a starti lontano, ma non ci sono riuscito – Felix si fermò per deglutire, trasse un respiro profondo e continuò – Ora però voglio fare un tentativo e, se ti va, provare a fare le cose come si deve. Ti porterei fuori e potremmo vedere un film insieme. E fare l’amore in un letto vero. E stavolta potremmo parlare e ricominciare a giocare e scherzare come una volta».  
Felix si alzò nuovamente in piedi e allargò le braccia. «Ora sta a te decidere» disse infine.  
Si accorse che i sui compagni si guardavano intorno, non avevano capito di chi e con chi Felix stesse parlando. Né lui né Amy lo avevano raccontato a qualcuno. Era qualcosa di estremamente intimo e personale. Il ragazzo notò che Amy stava prendendo respiri profondi, evitando di guardarlo negli occhi, forse dubbiosa sul da farsi. Felix non si aspettava una risposta immediata, perché sapeva che Amy detestava essere al centro dell’attenzione, con gli occhi di tutti puntati su di lei, ma si aspettava un confronto al più presto.  
Amy infatti lo fermò immediatamente dopo la lezione, era in evidente imbarazzo, cosa che Felix percepì dal fatto che continuava a mordersi le labbra.  
«Sei stato molto carino a dire quelle cose…e coraggioso, perché le hai dette di fronte a tanta gente» Amy gli sorrise e lui lo fece a sua volta. La accompagnò nella sua stanza, per non essere disturbati.  
Amy si accomodò sul letto. Era soffice e comodo, coperto da una trapunta leggere blu cobalto. Felix se ne stava di fronte a lei, in attesa, le braccia incrociate sul petto, la mascella serrata.  
«Sai di cosa ho paura io? – disse Amy; era una domanda retorica, infatti ricominciò senza attendere alcuna risposta – Di rimanere sola. A diciassette anni lo sono già. Non mi piacciono troppo le persone, è vero, e ho difficoltà a creare legami duraturi con gli altri, ma a volte ho bisogno anche io di qualcuno».  
Amy iniziò a piangere e Felix non riusciva a capire bene il perché. Le si sedette accanto, per farle sentire il suo sostegno. La ragazza continuo: «Mio padre mi ha abbandonata dodici anni fa, nemmeno ricordo che faccia abbia. Mia madre non c’è mai. Non ho amici a parte te. Felix, se perdo te non mi rimane nessuno. Per questo continuavo a ripetere e a ripetermi che tra noi non era cambiato nulla. Che eravamo ancora amici. Ho bisogno di sapere che, malgrado quello che è successo, potrò contare su di te».  
Felix ed Amy si trovarono a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altra, gli occhi negli occhi, i loro nasi quasi si sfioravano. Felix le prese le mani, annuendo, se le portò alle labbra e iniziò a baciarle.  
«Mi dispiace» sussurrò.  
«La cosa che mi ha fatto più male – riprese Amy, tra i singulti – è che tu abbia detto di non volermi trattare come una puttana e sia riuscito a fare l’esatto opposto, perché è così che mi sono sentita l’altro giorno, quando mia hai mandata via dopo quello che era successo».  
«Mi dispiace» ripetè Felix, ed Amy sapeva che era sincero.

  
  


I due si accoccolarono sul letto, abbracciati, senza dir nulla. Le parole, in fondo non erano mai state molto importanti nel loro rapporto. Forse questo sarebbe dovuto cambiare un giorno. Un giorno, ma non in quel momento.  
Amy si sentiva al caldo e al sicuro nella morsa in cui Felix l’aveva intrappolata. Stava quasi per prendere sonno, era stanca e la tensione accumulata nelle ultime settimane la rendeva ancora più fiacca. Non appena chiuse gli occhi, però, sentì un urlo provenire dall’esterno, e fu certa di non star sognando, perché avvertì il corpo di Felix che si irrigidiva contro il suo. Entrambi scattarono seduti al suono di quel grido, si diressero verso la porta che dava sul corridoio poco illuminato e poi fuori, verso il suono che li aveva smossi dal torpore.  
C’era molta calca nell’andito, Amy vide la maggior parte dei suoi compagni di corso stipati nello stretto passaggio su cui aprivano le porte del dormitorio femminile.  
Amy si fece largo tra la folla, spaventata, e Felix fu dietro di lei.  
Molti ragazzi e ragazze piangevano, c’era chi si portava le mani sulla bocca, chi sul petto, chi era sotto shock, e presto Amy ne comprese il motivo.  
Stacey parlava al telefono, tra i singhiozzi, grosse lacrime le solcavano il volto, solitamente sorridente e pieno di letizia. Il professor Toone – preside della scuola – era accanto a lei, l’espressione del viso indecifrabile. Sua figlia, Analie, gli stringeva il braccio con forza.  
Amy sbirciò attraverso la porta aperta della stanza che Stacey divideva con Frankie e vide, con orrore, il corpo dell’amica disteso il terra, esanime. Fece per avvicinarsi, voleva sapere se Frankie era ancora vive, se c’era speranza, ma Felix la trattenne mentre sussurrava «Mio Dio».

***

Il giorno successivo era chiaro che Frankie era morta. Era venuto fuori che Daisy si era presa gioco di Frankie, così quest’ultima aveva assunto una quantità spropositata di farmaci e si era tolta la vita.  
«Frankie era una stupida!» esclamò Amy mentre, con i suoi compagni, partecipava alla veglia funebre per la ragazza.  
«Come puoi dire una cosa simile? – la rimbeccò Natalie – e durante il suo funerale per giunta!»  
«Si è suicidata perché è stata rifiutata! Beh, vuoi sapere come la penso? Nessuno vale tanto. La gente soffre tutti i giorni per cose simili. Ma va avanti lo stesso. Quindi sì: Frankie era una stupida».  
La verità era che Amy si sentiva tremendamente in colpa per quello che era successo. Era stata lei a consigliarle di tentare un approccio con Daisy. Ed era finita nel peggiore dei modi. Non che Amy non pensasse davvero quello che diceva, ma era sconvolta, in fondo Frankie era ciò che più si avvicinava ad un’amica per lei. Ora tutti i problemi che Amy credeva di avere passarono in secondo piano, sembravano così insignificanti. Amy pensò che solo il giorno prima aveva pianto per un ragazzo, perché in quel momento avere lui era la cosa più importante di tutte. Ora capiva quanto si sbagliasse. Mentre pensava a queste cose, a quanto fosse stata superficiale, uscì fuori, nel cortile deserto della scuola, per stare da sola, come piaceva a lei, senza quel ronzio di voci che le riempivano la mente, già offuscata da troppi pensieri.  
Trasse un respiro profondo, tastando l’odore dell’aria. Si sarebbe messo a piovere, Amy riusciva a sentirne l’olezzo. Cercò di liberare la mente. Era completamente svuotata quando Felix le si avvicinò e la fece sobbalzare per lo spavento.  
Una volta, quando erano amici, Amy credeva che lui fosse l’unico a capirla davvero. Infatti era l’unico che potesse definire un amico. Poi qualcosa si era come spezzato. Almeno questo era ciò che la ragazza credeva. E non aveva saputo quanto si fosse sbagliata finché lui le disse, quasi le leggesse nel pensiero: «Non è colpa tua».  
Erano esattamente le parole che Amy aveva bisogno di sentire. Un sorriso sghembo le comparve sul viso, che fino ad allora aveva un’espressione che sarebbe un eufemismo definire lugubre. Fece un paio di passi in avanti, verso il ragazzo dagli occhi blu che stava dritto di fronte a lei. Lo abbracciò e desiderò che qual momento durasse in eterno. Lui la strinse più forte che poté, come se temesse di perderla se solo avesse allentato di poco la presa. Ma non era così. Non più. Amy non voleva sentirsi più sola e non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare.  
  
  


FINE.

  
  


 


End file.
